The Secret Meadow
by LazyHinaFriend18
Summary: Not really good at Summaries, but please read! OCxHinata


"Okaasan! Where are you?"

"Okaasan!"

She walked around place, searching for her mother, hoping that she is safe. She didn't like her mother walking off without her. Hinata would feel lifeless, fragile without her. Besides she knew that her mother would never leave her.

Right

Hinata was about to decide to call it quits turn around and go back to the garden. Until she heard a faint sound in a certain room, Hinata felt the joy of happiness tingle through her body. She slowly crept towards the certain room and opened it slightly, so that her body could fit through the door. As she attempt to enter slyly she saw her mother's back playing the piano. Hinata didn't notice that she clumsily trip over a dusty old box.

The mother gasped and turned around. "Hinata. What are you doing here? I thought I told that would we would collect flowers with you later" The mother got up and walked towards Hinata. "I was worried that something bad happened to you…so I came looking for you" Hinata pouted cutely as she was picked up by her mother.

"Okaasan?"

"Yes Hinata"

"What are you doing in the Hyuuga chambers?" Hinata asked. "I'm playing the piano. I played the piano since I was your age" The mother reply. "I want to play the piano like Okaasan. Can I?" Hinata pleaded. "Yes. In fact we can start right now"

"Hai!" Hinata smiled.

"Also Hinata"

"Yes Okaasan"

"Make sure father doesn't know about this room" The mother closed the door. "Why?" Hinata frowned. "Because your father thinks I terrible at the piano, and he says doesn't me to play anymore" The mother inhaled "I also told him that I want to be a singer when I first met your father" She picked up the box that Hinata had trip over then opening it.

"Did he also think it was silly Okaasan?"

The mother nodded, "But I think it could be too late for me. I believe my little sunshine could be a singer." she picked out a bunch of written paper from the box. "All of these are my own and personal lyrics that I wrote, when I was sixteen. And it must stay in that box at all times" she walked back to Hinata. "Unless you want to put in something different, then that's fine"

"Sorry I haven't been acting like myself this week." The mother said "But for now I want to have this" She passed Hinata a golden key. "What do you use it for Okaasan?" Hinata examine the golden key.

"Its use to open this room"

"It likes those key guardians of secret would use. This room only" isolated

"Yes"

"I promise I will look after it Okaasan"

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

"Okaasan where are you going"

"Okaasan"

"Hinata" The mother stop at the front door "I'm going out of town for a while. Look after Hanabi and your father for me, until I get back" The mother slightly open the door "When will you be back?" Hinata asked. "I don't really Hinata. But do this for me" the mother turned around kneel down "Look after your secret room Hinata" she smiled looking at Hinata who is about to cry. Hinata gave her mother warm tight embrace.

"I'm going to miss you Okaasan" Hinata whisper

"Me too Hinata" Then the mother exit the door out in the starry night sky.

* * *

_I'm all alone and I have no one play_ with the ten years old Hinata wined and sat under an oak tree _And also I don't even know if I can go in my secret room any more._ Hinata felt droplets of tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hey aren't you the in same class as me in Konoha Elementary School" a voice called out to her.

Hinata looked up. The boy was a bit loftier than Hinata had long mid-back scarlet hair with purple eyes that sparkle in the sun. He has white tee-shirt and short with black sandals.

"Y-y-yes I-I-I-I am" she sniffed

"Why are you sitting alone crying the forest?" The boy asked. "W-w-well be-c-c-cause I-I-I have no to p-p-play with" Hinata answered shyly. "I guess we are both on the same sides" The boy sat next to her "What do you mean?" Hinata played with her fingers; it's been a new habit since her mother left the Hyuuga compound.

"What I mean is that I'm alone as well. No one wants to play with me, just because I look like a girl and I look weird" The boy frowned. Hinata smiled and touch his shoulder "S-s-s-sir you are not alone. M-m-maybe we could be friends" Hinata blushed. The scarlet hair boy grinned.

"The name is Hisoka Mashitori"

"Hinata Hyuuga…tag you're it!" Hinata jogged

"Hey! That's not fair. Get back here!" Hisoka whined and chase after Hinata. "Tag you're it!" He grinned then ran in a different direction. "Hey!" chase after him "That's not fair just because you're so faster than me" Hinata pouted and huff cutely. She didn't realise that Hisoka disappeared.

"Hisoka-Kun"

"Hisoka-Kun"

"BOO!"

"Gaah!" Hinata screamed also losing her balanced about to fall. Just in time Hisoka grab Hinata by the arms and pull her into a hug. "Sorry did I scare you" Hisoka laugh while Hinata shaking "Yes you did" Hinata nodded.

"Hey Hina-Chan I want to show something. You have to follow me it's a surprise" Hisoka grinned. "Come on lets go" He took Hinata by the arm and drag to the surprise.

_Why does my heart beat this fast? I've never felt happier since Okaasan left _Hinata blushed _I think I have a crush on Hisoka-Kun_, _what if Hisoka-kun crush someone else. Maybe it's best if I don't tell him._

"We're here!" Hisoka grinned "My dad to show me meadow. He says that. Only take people that are dearest to you to special places" Hisoka blushed "And you're special to me. Because I really like you, in fact I'm in with love you Hinata Hyuuga" Hisoka confess "Ever since I first saw on the first day in Konoha Elementary School" he look up in blue sky and frowned "But I know you like the Uzumaki kid"

"Yes it true that I like Naruto-Kun" Hinata frowned while looking at Hisoka "The only reason why I like Naruto-Kun is that, he saved me from those bullies when I was five." Hinata smiled "But I'm over that little crush." Hinata played with her index fingers.

"When I saw at Elementary School, I had a crush on you Hisoka"

"Really" Hisoka gasped.

"Yes, at first I thought you like Sakura" Hinata whisper. "What! I would never like her" Hisoka crossed his arms childishly. "Anyways, but now I've got to know you more. I feel that my heart belongs to Hisoka-Kun. I love you too Hisoka" Hinata blushed.

"So does this mean that we are lovers?" Hisoka asked

"Yeah I guess so"

"Hey Hisoka"

"Yes what's that thing glowing?"

Hisoka observe at his right shorts pocket "I don't know, I could ask you the same question. How about we both show what's glowing. On the count of three okay"

"Hai"

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Whoa you got the same thing as me but in a different colour. Yours is gold and my one is sliver" Hisoka stare at Hinata's golden key in awe. "I wonder they are glowing?" questioned Hinata timidly afraid to touch her golden key. "I'm myself not sure Hinata. Let's go back I'm our parents are starting to worry about are disappearance"

Hisoka took a hold of Hinata's "Hey let make a promise" Hisoka beamed.

"About what"

"About this place, we can't tell anyone about this. Let's call this 'The Hidden Meadow" Hisoka grinned. "Will you promise that you keep this place a secret, and you won't tell anyone" Hisoka said in a serious toned.

"Yes I promise"

"On your own life"

"On my own life"

"That's awesome welcome The Hidden Meadow Hina-Chan" Hisoka beamed. "Arigato Hisoka-Kun" Hinata blushed and gave a kiss on the cheek. Hinata giggle at the sight of blushing Hisoka, "Hisoka-Kun is you blushing" Hinata smiled innocently "Of course not. I never blush in front of girls, expect my lover"

"Now let's get out of here for good until tomorrow" Hisoka stated, still holding Hinata's making a move out of the meadow.

"Hinata-Sama where have been?" Ko asked "I was looking for you everywhere" Ko looked at his watch. "Don't worry sir. I founded her in the forest crying, Hina-Chan was lost and she couldn't find her way out." Hisoka explained "If I didn't find her, who knows what could have happened to her" he bowed "I'm sorry for causing you trouble sir, but please don't take it out on Hina-Chan"

"That's alright. Thank you for finding Hinata-Sama, I owe you my gratitude. Hinata-Sama it's time to go home now" Ko looked downed at Hinata.

"I guess I'll see on Monday then, right Hina-Chan" Hisoka said. "Hai, Bye Hisoka-Kun and thanks for helping me back there" Hinata waved while walking away from Hisoka. "You're welcome!" Hisoka shouted.

* * *

_**End of chapter 1**_

_**LHF18: What do think of this chapter? I haven't of a good name for it, but I would like some suggestions for a good title. If it a good title I'll give credit to that person on the next chapter.**_

_**Natsu: Just to you guys know this a Hinatax**__**OC**_

_**LHF18: So you have been warned!**_

_**Natsu: Review, Favourite, Follow, the chapter LHF18 wants to try and produce more chapter**_

_**LFH18: Arigato for reading and I hope you like good day/evening/night/morning! **_


End file.
